Episode 7771 (13th March 2017)
Plot Rhona flicks through a bridal magazine in the café. She had hoped Vanessa would help her pick out her wedding dress so Pierce offers to help instead. Gabby tells Liv about Ashley and Maggie. Gabby receives a text from Josh and Liv advises her to block him but instead Gabby decides to meet up later. Rishi orders Jai to sort himself out. Rakesh asks Jai if he knows how selfish he is. Laurel, Arthur and Gabby visit Ashley at the care home and Gabby worries Ashley has lost weight. Laurel asks Grace if Ashley has been eating, but she isn't aware of any problems. Maggie appears in the lounge and Grace ushers her away. Faith returns from Prague and tells Debbie and Moira that the doctors think Sarah is responding well to treatment. Moira agrees to allow Faith to stay on at Butlers Farm. Rakesh has flushed Jai's drugs down the toilet and questions how he ended up back here. Jai blames it on being surrounded by couples when he has no one and explains he wanted to take the drugs, but stopped himself. At the Vets, Paddy checks over Lydia's parrot Steve and she demands a second opinion. From the treatment room, Paddy and Lydia overhear Rhona and Vanessa discussing the sex tape and Lydia concludes they want her to partake in an indecent activity. Paddy asks Lydia to pay her bill, but she takes it the wrong way and slaps him before walking out. Paddy lectures Rhona that her private life can't spill over into work. Ashley kisses Maggie in front of Laurel, Gabby and Arthur. Gabby can't understand why Laurel is sitting back and letting it happen. Laurel follows Gabby into the toilet where Gabby apologises for losing it but questions how Laurel can be okay with the situation. Laurel admits she's jealous of Maggie's bond with Ashley. She explains Ashley doesn't love Maggie as he still loves them, it's just he can't remember so they have to remember they mean the world to Ashley. Laurel begs Gabby not to let the illness take away the wonderful dad and husband Ashley was. When Gabby leaves, Laurel finds a napkin of food in Ashley's dressing gown pocket. Rhona orders Vanessa to stop interfering in her life but Vanessa worried Pierce will show someone the video. Laurel asks Ashley if he likes the food at the care home and questions why he's hiding food. Grace apologises for Maggie but Laurel is more concerned about Ashley not eating and shows Grace the food in Ashley's pocket. Grace assures her the staff will be extra vigilant now they know there is a problem. Rishi runs into Lydia in the café where Lydia tells him he's a nice man but they won't be going on anymore dates as his family are too bonkers. Josh and Jamie appear in the café. Brenda shows them the door but agrees to give them another chance. Josh chats with Gabby whilst Jamie sits down with unimpressed Liv. Ashley puts some biscuits in a napkin and Laurel struggles as Ashley hands them to Maggie. Jacob walks into the café and is disappointed to see Gabby with Josh so he walks straight back out. Josh leans in for a kiss but Gabby pulls back. Josh suggests they do something tomorrow to take Gabby's mind off her problems. Laurel prepares a shepherds pie for Ashley, hoping Ashley might eat if he sits down with Maggie. Pierce announces to Rhona that he's found a best man - Leo. Rhona is pleased but tells Pierce that Paddy knows about their sex tape. Gabby returns to Mulberry Cottage and checks where Laurel and Sandy will be tomorrow lunch time. Laurel tells Sandy that Gabby has been amazing. At the same time Gabby receives a text from Josh mentioning getting wasted tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lydia - Karen Blick *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Grace - Lisa Howard *Maggie - Philippa Howell *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and dinging room *Turnfield Court Care Home - Lounge, room 17 and toilet *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and reception *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,740,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes